Fotografia
by Lilian Malfoy
Summary: SongFic HPHG... Como dice el dicho "Amores A Distancia No Funcionan" aunque... quizás no siempre se cumpla... RR! -


Un chico de unos aproximados 23 años, de cabellos negros azabache desordenados, ojos de un verde esmeralda que podía derretir a cualquiera y con sus característicos lentes ahora ovalados, sentado en la cama del hotel donde hospedaba observaba con ternura unas fotos con movimiento (como todas las mágicas) donde salía él y una chica, la chica sola, con otro chico, con un grupo; pero mayoritariamente de él y la chica.

Mione… estoy seguro que esto fue mejor para los dos… - dijo mientras le caían unas cuantas lagrimas

---------

Cada vez que yo me voy

Tengo a un lado de mi piel

Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez

Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón

Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte

---------

El chico puso las fotos contra su pecho.

No sabes cuanto te extraño, ya van 2 años desde que tuve que irme de Londres, 2 largos años en los cuales han pasado muchas cosas – mira el cielo estrellado por la ventana – te necesito…

---------

Y en la distancia te puedo ver

Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver

Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

---------

Todas las cartas que te eh mandado, te busco por todos lados, no contestas mis llamadas ni recados… lo único que me queda de recuerdo son tus fotos… esas hermosas fotos que nos sacamos en Hogwarts y antes… antes de mi partida…

---------

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estas

Es por eso que debo decir

Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

---------

Una chica de cabellos castaño liso (con visos rubios naturales), ojos miel, contextura delgada de unos 23 años apoyada en el balcón de su casa recordaba con tristeza el tiempo que paso con un chico, SU chico, que estaba muy lejos de allí, pero ella aun lo amaba. Recordaba claramente lo que el le dijo el último día…

"Amor, sabes que esto es lo mejor para nosotros… si me quedo un tiempo más, ya sabes las consecuencias… "

---------

Cuando hay un abismo desnudo

Que se opone entre lo dos

Yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz

Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón

Que no le queda remedio más que amarte

---------

2 años habían pasado ya desde aquel suceso, 2 duros años en los cuales habían ocurrido muchas cosas de los cuales había uno en especial del cual él debería enterarse… pero… esto solo fue para salvarle la vida a la castaña, siempre pensando en ella.

Espero que sigas pensando en mi… - dijo la muchacha sacando unas fotos de su bolsillo y mirando hacía el cielo el cual se tornaba más claro por el amanecer.

---------

Y en la distancia te puedo ver

Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver

Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

---------

Cada vez que intento llamarte estas ocupado, me cuesta contestar tus llamadas por miedo a que ya no sientas lo mismo, pero te necesito aquí a mi lado y… no soy la única que te necesita…

---------

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estas

Es por eso que debo decir

Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

---------

"… te busco por todos los rincones, te encuentro y me sonríes, te vas, desapareces y no te vuelvo a ver más… "

Despierto… era solo un sueño, ya no aguanto, necesito tu compañía…

---------

Cada vez que te busco te vas…

Solo en mis sueños estas…

---------

El chico de cabellos azabache se tiende sobre la cama y piensa todo lo que a pasado en estos 2 años que a estado solo, sin SU amor.

Agarra el teléfono y marca nervioso el número de la chica.

---------

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estas

Es por eso que debo decir

Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

---------

Tendida en su cama mirando hacia el techo, la chica pensaba en su amor. Suena el teléfono, mira el marcador de llamadas y ve que es él… indecisa no sabe si contestar o seguir con lo mismo.

---------

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estas

Es por eso que debo decir

Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

---------

Al final contesto.

A… Alo? – la voz de la chica se escuchaba algo cortada

Hermione… - de escucho decir al chico aliviado

Harry…

Amor… ha pasado mucho tiempo… por que no contestabas…

Harry yo… aun… aun me amas?

Pero que pregunta es esa tontita… claro que te sigo amando… aunque hallan pasado 2 largos años, cada día te amo más…

Harry… tengo que decirte algo…

Dime…

Este… es algo… muy importante…

Pero dime que sucede

Cuando vuelves?

No lo se… esto por fin se esta acabando… solo habrá que esperar a que finalice para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo... y formar una familia…

Hay un pequeño detalle…

Cual?

Te acuerdas que los últimos días andaba con mareos?

Claro… me preocupaste mucho

Pues… es que…

Que es lo que sucede…

Amor siéntate…

Estoy sentado… .

OK… bueno… lo que pasa es que… tenemos una… hija…

Holas!!... espero que les haya gustado este nuevo songifc… ya que hace tiempo que no andaba con inspiración… -.- bueno… va dedicado a todos los fans de H/Hr… eso es todo

Dejen Reviews!!!!!

Matta-ne!

Lilianne Avril Malfoy Weasley de Potter


End file.
